Eden's Hilson Shuffle Challenge
by Deathnotestrawberry
Summary: A shuffle challenge based on the longing love of House and Wilson we all know its there ; x sorry not great at summaries, i suggest you just read the story lol x   Rated M for later chapters
1. A Whole New World

The Hilson Shuffle Challenge

Shuffle Challenge.

Rules:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, etc…

2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do this for ten songs.

My Theme: Hilson, Est. Relationship, and Lots of fun ;)

A Whole New World – Aladdin

House POV

I never really saw it before, but there's something, different, about Wilson. I couldn't quite put my finger on it at first, but it's definitely there. It's there when I walk into his office uninvited on a mission to cure my boredom. There's just the smallest hint of a smile on his lips, almost invisible, but it's there, nonetheless. It all started about a week ago when Cuddy forced us to attend yet another stupid conference filled of people saying I cured this, I cured that. Idiots. My leg had been playing up all weekend and I was more than glad to use it as an excuse to go to my hotel room. Wilson offered to accompany me up the stairs as the escalator had decided it didn't care that there was a cripple in the building. I told Wilson I was perfectly able to climb a few set of stairs alone but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Once we got to the room I slouched straight down on to the couch. "You ok?" asked Wilson with a look of genuine concern across his face.

"It's just my leg, ok?"

"Here let me help with that."

With that he placed his self on the couch next to me, and started skilfully massaging my right leg. It was all I could do not to moan in pleasure, and it stopped all to soon. I opened my eyes to see why and in return saw him looking at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked

"Oh, nothing"

"Seriously Wilson, why are you staring at me? I was enjoying that massage."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes"

"Come here then"

I leaned in closer, filled with curiosity and wonder, not quite knowing what to expect. The next thing I knew, Wilson's lips were crushed against mine, in a soft but passionate kiss. In that moment my entire universe began to change, time stopped, and I knew my world would never be the same. I felt almost as though I was flying, finally free from the troubles of the world, free from the pain almost constantly coursing through my leg, free from the whining and whinging of patients.

When we finally pulled away I couldn't hide the happiness in my expression any more than Wilson could hide the pure glee in his.

"Does that answer your question?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was still so in shock and awe that no words would come out.

"I'm sorry, House, I shouldn't have done that." Wilson said, a look of worry suddenly flashing in his eyes.

"Don't be sorry" I replied, softly, before tilting my head back towards his and restarting our kiss.


	2. I Need Some Sleep

I Need Some Sleep – Eels

Wilson POV

Ever since that night, I haven't been able to get House out of my mind. I can't help it, there's just something so… addictive, about him. I'm not sure if it's the way he refuse to be clean shaven, or if it's the way that whenever I'm upset he knows exactly what to say to make me laugh, or at least to take my mind off of things. It's the jealousy that I struggle with though, not his, mine. I can't help it, but every time he flirts with Cuddy, or when Cameron is trying to flirt with him I feel as though I've just been shot in the chest.

I not quite sure when this all started, but its killing me. What am I meant to do? I can't tell him, he'll just freak out and probably never talk to me again, and if that ever happened I don't know what I would do.

I'm going to have to though. If I don't this will just eat me up inside forever, hollowing me out, replacing joy with regret. Right that's it. I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell Gregory House that I'm in love with him. I know I'll never be able to rest until he knows. And after all the nights I've been up thinking about this, about him, rest is the one thing I need. I need some sleep.


	3. My Oh My

My Oh My – Aqua

House POV

Wilson keeps acting odd around me. I don't know what's got into him, but he's just not himself. Not since _that _night. It seems as though he's avoiding me. I don't like it. I mean sure if he wants to be an ass and stop talking to me then fine. Its not like I need him here. Is it? The truth is I don't know any more. I don't _love_ him or anything stupid like that, but there's definitely something about him, something I never really noticed before.

That's it, I'm sick of this. I don't care if he wants to pretend we never kissed. I don't care if he never wants to think about it again. He can't just block me out as though that night never happened. I won't let him.

I got out of my chair and limped down the corridor, popping a few vicodin pills as I went.

As I reached the door I thought of actually knocking instead of just barging in, though I must say this idea was soon dismissed. I pushed open the door, walked in and then slammed it behind me.

"What the hell is up with you lately?" Wilson looked shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Excuse me? I… I don't know what you mean."

"Oh don't play that card, you know exactly what I mean. Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Look House, we need to talk..."

"To right we do! What the hells gotten into you lately?" I was practically screaming at him. I couldn't help it, I just couldn't stand him not talking to me any more.

"Gregory, there's something I have to tell you." Suddenly I was worried. He never call me Gregory, he doesn't even call me Greg that often. Just House, always House.

"I'm not quite sure how to say this, but every since we kiss… ever since that night, I can't get you out of my mind."

"What are you going on about?"

"God you can be slow sometimes." I resented that comment, but I didn't want to interrupt, I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"House, I think… I think that I… Uh what I mean is, I think that I love you."

That was the last thing I expected to hear. I was utterly shocked!

"Um well.. Uhh…" I tried to reply but I couldn't get any words out. Wilson looked as though he could cry.

"Say something!" Wilson said, almost breaking down in tears.

That's when I knew exactly what to do. I stepped towards him and swept him up in my arms, placing a firm and forceful kiss on his soft lips.


	4. Basket Case

Basket Case – Green Day

Wilsons POV

This is mad. I'm here, stood in my office making out with my best friend of 15 years knowing that cuddy could walk in any minute. And you know what? I wouldn't care if she did, this is the happiest I've felt in a very long time, and nothing could change that.

I pulled away from House's kiss and looked at him. I've never seen anything more beautiful. This moment was perfect.

Just then I heard a door open, I turned my head to see not my boss, but a bewildered Cameron.

"I… I'm sorry, I should go. Didn't mean to interrupt."

House let go of me and smirked.

"No, no don't worry, you weren't interrupting." He said, winking at me.

"Now what was it you wanted?"

"Well um... Chase and Foreman sent me to find you, they wanted you to have a look at the patients rash"

"Sure," He grinned, looking as though he had a plan of some sorts.

"I'll be right back honey" he smiled again, before tapping me on the nose like a child and giving me quick kiss on the cheek, much to Cameron's surprise.

"Are you insane?" I heard her say as they walked away.

"What if Cuddy found out?!"

"I don't know what your talking about" He replied, quickly.


	5. Homecoming

Homecoming - Green Day

House's POV

After all this time i finally felt at home with myself. I finally know who i am. Before now as much as i was me, i really wasn't anyone without him. I mean sure, i was the top diagnostician in the country, but still. Now i had a purpose. Now i had him.

When i went home that night, as i reached the flat door, i heard music inside. I slowly pushed on the wood to see Wilson stood there, cooking dinner, with the table set for two.

I couldn't help but to grin at the site of him in an apron. As i watched, he turned around and smiled at the site of me. "Just thought you could do with a nice meal after a long day at work" James said, while beaming.

"Who are you? My wife?" I replied, matching his grin.

I couldn't fathom how his ex-wifes could survive without him after they split.

A few hours later, long after the meal was over, we sat on the couch and watched tv. Almost jokingly, I yawned and put my arm around him slipping him a quick grin.

In reply to this, Wilson rested his hand on my thigh.

"Now, now James, you can do better than that can't you" I gave him a wink as i slid his hand up higher, towards the now visible bulge that had appeared when i thought of me and him together.


End file.
